


Not Only Are We College Roommates

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Romance, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: After Stevie and Alex graduated from High School they waited a couple of years, then decided to attend the same college.  Ironically they ended up becoming college roommates and they were already dating each other. Alex was taking courses to pursue her career in Art. Stevie was taking courses to pursue  a career in Auto Mechanics.(Note) This is just a short fic but I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Stalex - Relationship, Stevie Nichols/Alex Russo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Not Only Are We College Roommates

Stevie and Alex were sitting in their dorm room on the bed talking, classes didn't start till later that afternoon. "Can you believe we're already in College?" Alex says. "It's one step closer to getting an apartment together." Stevie says. "It's kinda like our own apartment already, living here with each other." Alex smiles at Stevie. "I'm just glad we chose this school where a lot of the students are LGBTQ, so we don't have to hide it." Alex nods in agreement. "Only thing we do have to hide is our magic." Stevie nods, "Yeah but it's always thrilling to hide something and be a rebel." Alex grins, "This is why I fell for you, you'll always be my badass chick!" Alex leans over and kisses Stevie gently on the lips. Stevie returns the kiss and pushes Alex down gently on the bed, climbing on top of her, her hands gliding up and down Alex's back. Alex pulls out of the kiss panting, "We should save this for tonight." Stevie pouts, "Ah alright, I suppose." 

* * *

Alex looks at her watch, "It's almost time for class, thank God I only have 1 class today though!" Stevie smiles, "I only have 1 too and mine starts 10 minutes after yours." Alex grins, "Even our schedules get in sync sometimes." Stevie smiles, "Hey, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could get those tattoos we were talking about." Alex grabs her books, "Yeah we should go tomorrow around 1 p.m." Stevie nods, "Sounds like a plan." They kiss each other and Stevie walks Alex to class. They hold hands, until she reaches her class. Stevie heads off after that to her class. Stevie starts daydreaming about Alex while in class. The teacher slaps the table. "Are you paying attention?" Stevie jumps, "Yeah sorry about that." Finally class ends and then Stevie walks over to Alex's class to pick her up. "Hey baby, I missed you!" Alex says as she gives her a soft kiss in the hall. "I missed you too and I was daydreaming about you in class, till the teacher slammed his hand down on the table and made me jump!" Alex laughs, "You're so cute!" 

* * *

Stevie and Alex head back to their dorm room. Stevie pushes Alex against the wall and starts kissing her passionately as Alex returns the kiss. Stevie reaches under Alex's shirt and grabs her breasts, squeezing gently. Alex breaks the kiss, "Baby you know I love you and I love this but.." Stevie looks scared, "What's wrong baby?" Alex looks into Stevie's eyes, "I'm just tired tonight baby, but I don't wanna let you down." Stevie grins, "I'm actually tired myself, but I couldn't resist kissing you and grabbing your boobs, I'm sorry baby." Alex laughs, "Don't be sorry, you can do that, I just mean I don't have the energy to go all the way tonight if it's okay." Stevie smiles, "Of course it's okay baby cause I honestly don't know if I have that kind of energy either." They both giggle. 

* * *

"I'm gonna take a shower babe." Stevie says. "Hey can I shower with you?" Stevie grins, "If you have the energy." Alex laughs, "Stevie, you know what I mean!" Stevie laughs, "Of course and we can wash each other's backs." They both head into the bathroom and undress while looking at each other. "Your body is so beautiful baby!" Stevie says. Alex blushes, "So is yours babe!" They both climb into the shower together, it's quite a cramped space but they make it work. Stevie washes Alex's boobs and back for her, Alex returns the favor. Once they finish, they get out of the shower and dry off. They slip into their pj's and climb into bed. They do have a bunk bed but they just end up sharing the lower bed. Alex lays on top of Stevie while she plays with Alex's hair. "So tomorrow we'll get those matching heart tattoos with each other's name inside of them." Stevie says. Alex smiles, "That's perfect!" 

* * *

Stevie and Alex drift off to sleep and suddenly morning arrives. They get up, have breakfast, get dressed and decide to head out to get their tattoos. Once they arrive at the Tattoo Parlor, they talk to the guy giving the tattoos. Stevie decides to get hers done first. "So what I want is a small wand with a heart above it and inside the heart the name Alex." The man grins, "So a wand like a magician uses?" Stevie shakes her head, "One that a wizard would use." The guy nods, "Oh okay so a magical wand that a wizard would use?" Stevie nods yes. The guy starts doing the tattoo while Alex watches. Stevie squeezes her eyes shut a few times and bites her lower lip. "Does it hurt?" Alex asks Stevie. "A little but I like the pain." Alex laughs at her reply. Once she is done, Alex tells the man she wants the same thing but with the name Stevie in hers. Alex sits down and the man starts. "Ouch, ouch!" A tear runs down her cheek. She makes it through the pain though.

* * *

They both thank the man and pay him. They head back to their dorm rooms. "There's a lot of care you have to go through when you get a new tattoo and I never knew that." Alex says. Stevie grins, "I have a perfect idea!" Stevie grabs her wand out of her boot, she points it at their tattoos and casts a healing spell. "There, all healed up and now we don't have to mess around waiting for 24 hours." Alex looks, "So we can uncover our tattoos already?" Stevie grins, "Yeah we're all set now." They both take off the bandage and look at their tattoos. Stevie smiles running her fingers over the heart. The tattoos are on underside of their arms just below their wrists. "We make a great team!" Alex says. "We always have!" Stevie says. 


End file.
